Better than Soulmates
by samowu
Summary: The story of Pacey and Joey's wedding. My first fanfic story, so I'd love feedback!
1. The Night of their Lives

**Better than Soulmates**

Pacey never thought he would see Capeside again. He had thought that many times over the years, but after Jen died he vowed that he was done with the city where he had spent most of his life, and he was confident he would be able to keep that vow.

But then along came Miss Josephine Potter, and as she had often done over the years she screwed it all up for him. She just _had _to choose him over Dawson when they both declared their love for her. He just _had_ to fall in love with her. And for the first time in his life, Pacey actually did things right, managed a long-term relationship, and just _had _to ask Joey to marry him.

* * *

"Come on, Pacey, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" A lot had changed over the years Pacey had known Joey, but some things always stayed the same. Patience was never one of her virtues.

There was a time when he would have stalled at this point, just so he could see Joey's face turn that extra shade of red, but he knew how important this night was to her, so he finished tying his tie and rushed out into the living room of their apartment.

"All right Jo, here I am, ready to go. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's ok Pace, I'm just nervous about tonight. I've dreamed about this night my entire life, and it's freaking me out now that its actually here."

It was a big night for Pacey as well, but he wasn't about to tell Joey that. For Joey, it was the culmination of a lifetime's dream, the publication of her first novel. For Pacey, it was the night he intended to propose. Though he knew Joey loved him and assumed she would say yes, he was terrified. But for now, he would have to put up a good front to support Joey.

"Don't worry Jo, the novel's done, it's being published, there's nothing to worry about anymore. Plus, I know I'm no literary scholar, but I think the book is good. Really good.

Pacey wasn't just playing the supportive boyfriend, he was telling the truth. He had never been much of a reader, but Joey's novel had touched him in ways he never thought possible. It was no surprise to him that Joey's novel was getting published, nor that it was getting such a big push from her publisher.

"But Pace….," Joey said, ready to dispute her own impending success.

"No more 'But Pace's' Joey, we're late already, we need to get going, you're not famous enough yet to be considered fashionably late." Pacey grabbed his coat and guided Joey out of the room.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that I think it could've gone better Pacey. The night wasn't perfect, not by a long shot."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Instead of just everyone at the party adoring your book, including the top critics and publishers in New York, I suppose the valet at the front could've been glowing. And call me crazy, but there's a chance our limo driver, paid for by YOUR publishers, hasn't even read the book. So you're right, evening ruined, total disaster."

"Pa-cey, they all have to pretend to like it, that's what these people do. They sit around at parties and tell the writer how great they are, then at the next party, when I'm not there, tear me down to pieces."

"Jo, the fact that they even had a party for you means they've got big plans. Not everyone of the street gets their own party, with complimentary limousine service and everything. And even if everyone at that party mocks the book, it couldn't matter less. The book's being published. The common people will be the judge. And let me tell you something, Josephine Potter. You're anything but common, so I'll tell you from all the "plain folk" all around the world, your book is amazing."

Joey was silent as they climbed the last set of stairs. Other boyfriends may take this to mean they had convinced her of their rightness, but Pacey knew Joey well enough to know she just didn't want to fight anymore.

As they approached the door to the apartment they shared, Pacey suddenly realized he was about as nervous as he had ever been in his life. He had spent the entire night guiding Joey through the party that he hadn't stopped to think about the life-changing moment he was one door away from.

When they finally reached the door (after what felt like a million more flights of stairs than usual to Pacey) Joey retrieved the key from her purse, unlocked the door and pushed it open. The apartment was completely dark.

"That party wore me out. I want to just kick off these shoes and sleep until as late in the morning as humanly possible."

Joey flipped on the lights, and then quickly gasped. Their apartment had been turned into a greenhouse, filled with hundreds, seemingly thousands, of roses.

"Joey, I'm sorry, but tonight, I just can't honor your wishes and let you head off to bed that quickly. I hope you'll forgive me."

"Pacey, I… I…" Joey was at a complete loss for words. She finally managed to turn herself around to face Pacey, only to find him down on one knee.

"Joey, ten years. Ten years. That's how long I've been thinking about the possibility of this night. And over those ten years, I've had considerable amounts of time to think about what I might say. I need that kind of time, because words don't come to me quickly like they do to you. Until five minutes ago, I thought I had figured out what I wanted to say to you, perfected my speech. I practiced in front of the mirror, and I even wrote down a copy and stuck it in my pocket in case I forgot. But then it came time, and I realized the perfect words don't matter, because no words can even come close to describing how I feel about you. So I'll just stay simple, the way that suits Witter men. Josephine Potter, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Joey stood there looking at Pacey, tears forming as he made it through more of his speech. Just as he was getting out the word "me," she ran at him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Of course I'll marry you Pacey! Of course!"


	2. Prodigal Returns

Chapter 2

After quite a bit more hugging and crying (on Pacey's part as well as Joey's) the two managed to pull themselves up into the couch.

"Pacey, how did you manage to get all of this together while we were at the party?" Joey asked.

"I managed to get some help from our beloved friends, Jack and Audrey. In fact, we should call them up soon, they'll be dying to come over here and congratulate us."

"Yeah, I bet they'll rush right over here." Joey paused for a minute. "Audrey? Jack? Its ok, you guys can come out of hiding now."

"Joey, what-." Joey silenced Pacey, and then pointed at the door to their bedroom. Jack and Audrey slowly opened the door and walked out, Jack looking quite sheepish, Audrey unable to hide her grin.

"I thought you guys were going to wait over at Audrey's apartment and come over when I called!" Pacey exclaimed, looking flummoxed.

"Well, that was the plan, and I was all for sticking to it. But Ms. Liddell here had other ideas…"

"Oh Jack, you took like 5 seconds to convince."

"Well, I wouldn't have needed convincing if you hadn't had the bright idea of staying here in the first place!"

"Guys, really, it's ok," Joey interjected. "We're glad to have you guys here to celebrate with us. Right, Pacey?"

"Well, actually I was kind of hoping to…"

"RIGHT, PACEY?" Joey interrupted, elbowing Pacey in the ribs.

"Oh yeah, of course, we're always glad you guys are here."

"Really? Yay! I'm so happy for you guys! I'm also super happy you guys didn't, you know, celebrate too much while we were hiding in the back room," Audrey said.

"Audrey!" Joey blushed heavily.

"Oh Joey, you know I'm just kidding around. I'm just so happy you guys are doing this! Let's face it, Pacey and commitment aren't two things that always go together."

"OK, looks like its getting really late, and I hate to keep you guys here any longer, I'm sure you're both super busy. So let's say we just walk on out the door now?" Pacey was already up attempting to shepherd both Audrey and Jack out the door.

"That's fine Pacey, we can take a hint. We'll leave you two alone to _celebrate_ a bit more," Jack said, winking at Pacey as he walked out the door. Audrey followed Jack out the door, trying to get one last word in as Pacey closed the door. However Pacey closed the door too fast and they never heard it.

"I tell you what, friends are exhausting for us old soon-to-be-married types. I don't know if I could handle any more," Pacey said, leaning up against the door. He looked over at Joey, who had gotten up from the couch, wearing one of her typical Joey Potter smiles.

"I don't know Pacey, friends are good for some things," Joey said, starting to approach Pacey. "For instance, I think Jack made a really good suggestion as he was walking out the door."

"You know you're right. We're young, just getting on our feet. We would be fools not to take advice from the people closest to us."

* * *

One week after what was possibly the happiest night of his life, Pacey found out the downside of his new life: a return trip to Capeside. Pacey knew it was inevitable, but he found himself wishing it didn't have to happen.

"Just look at the upsides of the trip Pacey. We'll only be there for a couple of days, and we'll get to see all our friends," Joey had told him after he confessed to her how little he wanted to go back.

"Oh sure it's just a couple of days now, but we're going to keep going back. I know you're going to want to have the wedding there so that everyone can come. And I know I'm going to protest, wanting to have it anywhere else. Then you'll flash that Joey Potter smile, and I'll cave in and do the wedding there."

"Well, as long as you see how it's going to go, maybe we can just skip the intermediate steps and agree on having the wedding there?"

"But Joey, that would cut out on the bickering. And a Pacey Witter-Joey Potter relationship without bickering is hardly a relationship at all."

"Pacey, we're planning a wedding here, the day where two people become one and the happiest day of our lives to date. If that doesn't give us plenty of stuff to bicker about, then I don't know what will."

"You're right. I guess I can let this one slide. It's just hard. Capeside was a bad place for me for so many different reasons, but I always felt like I could handle it. But Jen dying changed things. Every time we go back there she jumps to the front of my mind."

"I know the feeling. So many different places and things remind me of her. But Jen or no Jen, Capeside is our home. It's where we grew up, it's where our family is, and it's where our friends are."

* * *

As usual, Joey was right, and as a result, Pacey found himself stepping out of his boat with Joey onto the Capeside docks he had known well. Pacey had been so fixated on the memory of Jen, he had until this time ignored another friend that died in Capeside: _True Love_, the boat he had built and restored. Pacey found himself saddened by this memory, in spite of the numerous boats he had driven since.

As Pacey began to unload their luggage from the boat, he noticed the Sheriff's car sitting in the parking lot. "Joey, I'd say either our ride is here, or they already suspect us of bringing the drug trade back into Capeside," he said.

The door of the car opened, and out stepped the sheriff of Capeside, Pacey's brother Doug Witter.

"Pacey, I was expecting you guys over an hour ago. Do you really think I don't have anything better to do than sit out by the docks waiting for you guys to arrive? I don't understand why you didn't just drive down like normal people."

"Doug, if I behaved like a normal person, I wouldn't be the Pacey Witter you know and love. Besides, I don't get nearly enough chances to sail anymore, work has been crazy. This seemed like the perfect opportunity."

Doug grunted, then walked over and picked up one of the couples' bags. "So why are you here in the first place Pacey? I thought you were morally opposed to returning to Capeside unless there's some kind of emergency. So what's the emergency?"

"Maybe there's no emergency. Maybe I just wanted to come down to see my older brother, who I haven't seen in forever. Did that thought ever occur to you?"

"Not for one second. Besides, Jack knows something, I could read it on his face. But I couldn't get it out of him." Doug loaded the suitcases into the trunk of the cruiser, then turned to face Pacey and Joey. "What about you Joey, can you shed some light on why the prodigal son has returned?"

"Well, he was telling you the truth, there's no emergency. In fact, we came down to share good news, not bad. We're getting married Doug!"

Doug stood for a moment, surveying Pacey over his sunglasses. Then he smiled, and extended his hand to Pacey. "Congratulations little brother." Pacey took his hand and shook it. In the middle of this handshake, Doug drew his brother closer and gave him a hug. "I'm proud of you."


	3. Family

Better than Soulmates

Chapter 3: Family

Pacey and Joey decided it would be easier to handle their various families separately, so while Pacey and Doug went to deal with the Witter clan, Joey was dropped off at the Potter B&B with Bessie, who still didn't know about the engagement.

"Joey, you're going to have to make some more trips to Capeside soon," Bessie said as she prepared a snack for her and Joey. "Alex misses you, and so do I."

"Well, I guess since you put it that way, and since Alex is my favorite nephew, I suppose Pacey and I can make a few extra trips down. After all, I'll need to stay in contact with my future matron-of-honor."

"You're darn right, and if I don't start seeing more of you and Pacey soon I'm going to New York and…" Bessie stopped midsentence and set down the food in her hands. "Joey?"

"Yeah Bess?" Joey said innocently.

Bessie slowly turned around to see Joey smiling and nonchalantly holding out her left hand. Then Bessie screamed with glee, then ran over and squeezed Joey as hard as she could.

"OhmygodwhendidthishappenIcantbelieveitImsohappyforyouguys," Bessie screamed, her words a jumble.

"Whoa Bess, settle down," Joey managed to get out, though the air was being squeezed out of her. "And, you know, could you LET ME BREATHE!"

"Sorry Jo, its just not everyday I find out my baby sister is engaged," said Bessie, slowly relinquishing her grasp.

"Mom?" Bessie's son Alex had appeared at the kitchen door, accompanied by his father Bodie. They had both been drawn in by the screams.

"Sorry guys, I guess I gave you a bit of a fright."

"What's going on?" asked Bodie. "And try to tell just us, and not all the guests of the Potter B&B."

"Joey's engaged!" Bessie said as softly as she could.

"Congratulations Joey!" Bodie walked over and gave her a much more relaxed hug.

"Yeah, way to go Aunt Joey!" Alex exclaimed, also giving her a hug.

"So when's the big day?" Bessie asked. "Are you having the wedding here or in New York? Big wedding or small wedding?"

"Bessie, I know you've got a million questions, but you're going to have to wait just a little bit longer. We're having a huge party tonight at the Ice House. Audrey's in from New York, Dawson's flying in from L.A., everyone will be there. All questions will be answered then."

"I can't wait!" Bessie went over to Joey and hugged her again. After a moment of silence, she said, "Seriously, I can't wait. Tell me now!"

"So are you nervous about seeing a certain someone?" Bessie asked as she and Joey walked towards the Ice House. They had left Bodie and Alex to take care of the dinner customers at the B they would come to the party after taking care of the paying customers. Bessie was relishing the opportunity to get Joey alone before the party.

"A certain someone, Bess? Do you have anyone specific in mind?"

"Don't play dumb with me Joey, you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Bessie, two years ago we put all that love triangle garbage behind us. Dawson still has a special place in my heart. He's my soulmate. But what Pacey and I have is better than soulmates. Dawson understands all this, and I promise, there is no more awkwardness between us."

"If you say so. It just seems like it would be awkward telling him the big news."

"I'm sure he'll be happy for us, and that's it. Oh look, we're here. Darn. I was so hoping to keep this conversation going."

"Ok Joey, message received, it's your business. I won't bother you about it anymore."

"Thanks."

The sisters walked up to the Ice House, finding that Doug and Pacey had already arrived. Bessie walked up to Pacey and gave him a hug. "Congratulations Pace. I know you had it in you somewhere."

"Thanks, Bessie. Glad to hear you approve."

"Approve? Pacey, if you hadn't done it soon, I was going to drive down to New York and force you to go to a jewelry store at gunpoint. I've been waiting for this day to come for _years_."

Within an hour the party had really kicked into gear, with old friends and family gathered to celebrate the engagement. Over at one table former sheriff John Witter bounced his adopted granddaughter Aimee on his lap, as her parents Jack and Doug watched on from across the table. Next to them, Audrey was having an animated discussion with Pacey's sister, Gretchen. Alex and Bodie had arrived, and Alex was off playing with Lily Leery. In another part of the restaurant, Joey and Pacey were being congratulated by Gail, her husband Stan, and Grams. It seemed like only one person was missing…

"Dawson!" Joey exclaimed, as she saw her soulmate and best friend walk up the stairs. She ran over to give him a hug. "I was starting to think you had forgotten about us."

"Are you kidding me, I would never miss this. I'm just used to being in Hollywood. An hour late there is basically two hours early."

Pacey followed closely behind Joey, and after she let go of Dawson, the two friends embraced.

"Congratulations to both of you. I'm so happy for you guys. I booked my plane tickets back here the second I got off the phone with you."

"How was your flight in?" Joey asked. "I think you get the award for person who traveled the furthest to get here tonight."

"It was a pretty smooth flight. Fortunately, I had some good reading material for my flight." From behind is back, Dawson brought out a book: Creek Songs by Joey Potter. "I heard that it had just come out, and luckily the Barnes and Noble I went to happened to be stocking a few copies. I read it on the plane and was blown away. So I was hoping to get the author's autograph."

Joey blushed a deep shade of crimson. "It really wasn't that great. There were tons of problems with it I wish I could go back and change. You were always the more creative of the two of us."

"Joey, I created a melodramatic teen soap. What you did, it's art. There's no comparison."

"Thanks, Dawson. I still don't completely believe you, but that means a lot coming from you."

"So speaking of melodramatic teen soaps, how is _The Creek _going for you? How's life in L.A.?" Pacey asked.

"The show's good, same with life. Though some days I feel like I don't really have a life outside of the show."

"Dawson, are you still married to that show?" Joey asked. "Eventually you're going to have to go out and get a life, meet someone, fall in love, the works."

"Actually, I've made some progress in that area. I have been seeing someone for the past few months."

"I want to know everything! What's her name? What does she look like? Is she an actress? Someone you met on the show or one of your other projects?"

"Actually Jo, those questions are pretty easily answered. The thing is, you kind of already know her. And, she's just walking up."

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice exclaimed, and Joey and Pacey's draws dropped in unison.


	4. End of Angst

Chapter 4: End of Angst

**A/N: Sorry this is so late coming up, I've been super busy this week. I'll try and not delay as long before the next chapter!**

"Andie!?" Pacey and Joey were shocked to see their friend (and Jack's sister), who had now walked over to them. She gave Dawson a quick kiss, then gave Joey a hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys! Not exactly surprised, but I was thrilled when Dawson told me." Pacey and Joey continued to stare, their mouths slightly agape.

"I think they're taking some time to adjust to the news," Dawson said with a grin. "I will say though, Pacey is handling finding out about me dating his ex-girlfriend much better than I handled him dating Joey at first."

Out of nowhere, Joey punched Dawson in the arm. "How could you not tell me about this? We talk on the phone all the time, and you never thought to tell me that you were dating someone, and that that someone was Andie McPhee?"

"Well Jo, it was a weird situation. I wanted to tell you guys in person to make more sense of it. Honestly, I'm still trying to figure it all out myself," Dawson said.

"So how did this all happen?" Joey asked. "Because Dawson, last time I checked, you were a fancy television producer in L.A. And Andie, I thought you were working at a hospital nearby?"

"It's one of those strange coincidences that seems like something that should be on my show or something. About three months ago, I came back for a week to visit my mom. While I was here, Lily got really sick. We took her to Capeside Hospital, but they couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. So we had to take her to the Boston Children's Hospital. Andie was the doctor who handled Lily's case. She pretty much saved her life."

"Dawson…" Andie began to protest.

"Andie's version is much less grand, but if you ask me or you ask Mom, we'll both tell you Andie was literally a life saver. Anyways, after Lily was well I asked Andie to get some coffee with me so we could catch up on old times, and we really hit it off. We've been dating ever since."

"How have you managed that while still living in L.A.?" Joey asked.

"It hasn't been easy. I never saw myself as someone capable of a long-distance relationship. But we're both kind of in a place that makes it work. Both of us are so busy at work that we hadn't been able to manage a relationship at home, so not seeing each other every day was a sacrifice that we could make."

"It won't be permanent though," Andie added. "For a while it worked for us, but we're starting to get serious. Right now I'm in the process of looking for hospitals in L.A. so I can try moving out there."

"So you guys have dated and gotten serious, and you've never mentioned a thing?" Joey asked. "Honestly Dawson, sometimes I don't get you. But I'm so glad you both have found someone, so much the better if it's each other!"

* * *

With all the guests having arrived at last, the party settled down for some dinner, and talk turned discussion over the impending wedding.

"Alright Joey, I waited patiently, now I want details!" Bessie exclaimed. Several of the other guests muttered their assent.

"Ok, ok, I know I promised. So what do you guys want to know?" Joey responded.

"How about a date for starters?" asked Gretchen.

"Well, we decided to do it next summer, so we'll be having it on June 19th."

"Where's the wedding going to be?" This question came from Gail.

"We've thought long and hard about this, and even though we've made a life in New York, Capeside is still home," Joey said. "All our friends and family are here, and we wouldn't think about having the wedding anywhere else."

"Pacey, who's going to be your best man?" Audrey asked.

Pacey scowled at her, and then looked around the table. "Well, I haven't had a chance to ask him yet, but hey, what's a Capeside event without awkward public moments. I was kind of hoping Doug would be my best man."

Everyone around the table seemed shocked by this news, particularly Doug. "Pacey, I'm flattered. Of course I'll be your best man. It's just…"

"What?" Pacey asked.

"Well Pacey, not to make an awkward moment more awkward, but I think we all kind of assumed you'd pick Dawson." Everyone else around the table, save Pacey, Joey and Dawson, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well Dougie, thanks again for making this moment just slightly more awkward. You're right, I did think about picking Dawson. But Joey and I got to talking, and it seems she's got a job for him herself. I bought a book about the groom's responsibilities for the wedding, and rule number one was always give the bride what she wants."  
Everyone at the table stared back and forth between Dawson and Joey, trying to figure out what Pacey meant.

"Guess this puts me on the spot," Joey said. "Dawson, as you know, my father's never really been there for me. I've never been able to rely on him. But there's always been one guy in my life I've always been able to rely on, no matter what happens. Dawson, I was hoping you would give me away."

Everyone was silent for a moment, looking to Dawson for an answer. Then, with a tear forming in his eye, Dawson said, "Of course I'll give you away Jo. It would be my honor." Suddenly, everyone at the table applauded.

As the applause was dying down, Jack said, "Pacey, I think the gathered masses have one question."

"What's that, Jack?"

"You bought a book?"

* * *

After many more hours, the crowds began to thin out. Eventually, only Pacey, Joey, Dawson and Andie remained.

"Well, it looks like the crowds are all gone," Dawson said. Looking over at Andie, he continued, "We should probably be headed out soon ourselves. I've got an early flight out tomorrow, and Andie has to be at the hospital fairly early."

"Thanks so much for coming, both of you," Joey said. "I know we don't see each other nearly as often as we should, but you guys are like family to me." Looking over at Pacey, she added, "To both of us."

"Likewise, Joey. And again, I'm so honored that you want me to be a part of your wedding."

"Dawson, we're honored to have you as a friend." Joey stood up and hugged Dawson, as Pacey gave a hug to Andie.

Dawson and Andie then left, hand in hand, leaving only Pacey and Joey. Watching them leave, Joey said, "It's still so weird seeing them together."

"I know. My ex-girlfriend is dating your soulmate. On the plus side, it's stuff like this which gives Dawson endless material for his show. We're a regular living soap opera."

"Maybe. But I think our angsty melodrama and constant couple-switching is pretty much done. Jack had Doug, Dawson has Andie, and you and I have each other. Strangely enough, I think we've all started to figure it out."

Pacey kissed Joey on the forehead, then the two walked out of the Icehouse hand in hand.


End file.
